Learning Curve
by Pipsy
Summary: To give a wronged man a second chance, Kirk takes a leap of faith. Post Into Darkness. Spoilers Warning.


All standard disclaimers and author's notes apply.

Special author's note: just to give fair warning, I'm preoccupied with writing a book and this isn't likely to be a full story. I'll probably only do three or four chapters to give a general idea of where it would head if it was continued, and leave the rest to the joy of your imagination. Please no flames, and enjoy!

**Learning Curve**

"Are you out of your mind?" Bones all but cursed at Kirk, who sat leaning forward in his newly refurbished chair on the bridge. Kirk's elbows were propped on his knees and his hands absently working against each other, his eyes far off.

"Probably." the captain agreed without looking at either of the senior officers that flanked him.

"I must concur with Dr. McCoy," Spock added gravely, a hint of venom only detectable to those who knew him well in his voice, "what you propose is extremely unwise and dangerous. I cannot fathom by what logic Starfleet has agreed to this. The crew will not accept it."

Kirk knew who Spock really meant by "the crew" and, while a part of him appreciated the sentiment, the rest of him bristled. "Well, I'm the captain, so they don't really have a choice. If they don't like it, they can resign." he declared, rising and marching off the bridge and into the lift. The senior officers exchanged a meaningful look behind him and then quickly followed, stepping into the lift before the doors closed.

"You do realize how dangerous this is to _you_ personally?" Bones continued, seething.

Unfazed, Kirk nodded. "Yes, I do."

"And you do remember that this is the guy who is responsible for Admiral Pike's death, as well as the death of half of your crew? And let's not forget the little fact that you yourself died as a result of Khan's attack!"

"Couldn't if I wanted to."

"Then why are you sticking your neck out for this guy?" Bones demanded, personally and professionally furious.

For the first time, Kirk's front of resolve and calm faltered, and he closed his eyes and drew a deep breath before answering. "Because- I understand him." he answered slowly, pained to admit the truth.

It wasn't what either Bones or Spock had expected.

"I beg your pardon; you understand a homicidal genetic experiment?" Spock repeated incredulously.

Kirk shook his head, disappointed but not surprised that they didn't grasp his meaning. "I understand that he believed that he was doing what was right; that he was desperate to save his crew and prevent a war; that he was exploited by humans time and again, and that he saw nothing worth salvaging in us. _That_ is what I understand. And it may be foolish, but I can't know everything that I know about him and remember everything he did and not believe that there is good in him. If we give him the chance, maybe, _maybe_, we can turn him around; teach him to see the good in humanity. You can't deny that it would be a huge advantage to have a man of his abilities as an ally." he reasoned, not expecting the men he addressed to agree with him but hoping that they might at least relent.

Glancing at Bones, it was easy to tell how he felt about the matter; he thought it was nuts, was _deeply_ unhappy about it, and was certain nothing but trouble would come of it. Spock, on the other hand, was more difficult to read. His expression never changed very much except on those rare occasions of crisis when his composure faltered and his human half took dominance, but Kirk had become adept at deciphering the minute shifts in his body language and voice that hinted at what he felt below that calm exterior. If Kirk were to guess, he'd say that Spock was ready to render him unconscious to prevent him from going through with what he'd proposed.

"I believe that your judgement is being clouded by your personal desires to extract something positive from the trauma and tragedies that have been suffered as a result of Khan and Admiral Marcus' crimes- most pointedly the death of your friend and mentor, Admiral Pike. Furthermore, it is evident that you wish to atone for the wrongs committed to Khan and his crew by Starfleet out of a misplaced sense of responsibility." Spock objected.

"It's not misplaced!" Kirk countered, his eyes flashing, and he stared at his first officer challengingly. "And doing the _right_ thing isn't always the same as doing the _wise_ thing, but if we let these wrongs stand, then what makes us any better than Admiral Marcus or any more moral than Khan?"

It was impossible for Spock to agree with what Kirk planned to do- not because logic opposed it, but because emotion did- but he realized that the captain wasn't going to be swayed. He was an unstoppable force when he was completely impassioned and determined, and Spock realized that the power that the issue had over Kirk existed on multiple levels that prevented him from simply ignoring it. Starfleet had turned on them, people had died, and a friend had been lost; perhaps the first step of healing required an act of faith? In the very least, Spock realized that Kirk needed his trust.

"While I do not agree with your methods, I support your cause. I would, however, like to review the security plans for Khan's transfer and subsequent stay onboard the _Enterprise_." the Vulcan stated, much to Bone's disbelief.

"_What?_ You're going to go along with this?" the doctor exclaimed as the doors of the lift opened.

Kirk vainly fought a smile. "I'm the captain, Bones." he reminded, stepping out of the lift and into the corridor. "And don't even think about trying to declare me unfit!" he threw over his shoulder to the two men who remained in the lift.

Bones and Spock watched him walk away, then the doctor shook his head with a disgruntled huff as he reached for the controls that would close the lift. _"Impossible!"_ he muttered.

Spock looked at McCoy, raising an eyebrow as he did so. "I do not believe that Jim Kirk is familiar with the meaning." he remarked.

The doors slid shut and they were conveyed back to their respective decks.

STSTST

James T. Kirk was not as confident as he was pretending, but he wasn't going to show it if he had any choice in the matter. Wearing a truly hideous hospital gown, Kirk entered the hospital room where several doctors of various species waited. In the center of the room, two cots were positioned side by side. One of them was already occupied. Jim slowed as he neared the cot on which Khan lay, unconscious and bound in cuffs of the strongest metal known to man while a continuous drip of sedative was pumped into his veins. Hopefully it would be enough to subdue him until the doctors' work was done.

Unconscious, Khan appeared almost peaceful, but Kirk knew just what he was capable of. He'd seen it for himself. He knew the strength, intelligence, and wild passion that lurked beneath those elegant features and slender frame. He was a killing machine, created to dominate and destroy. What chance had Khan stood of turning out any different than he had? What chance did he have now to ever change? For a moment, Kirk wondered if he really was crazy for trying. If he was acting on probability, he wouldn't be doing this at all, but it wasn't really about Khan or even Starfleet; it was about Pike. It was about passing on the gift that his departed friend had once given him, even if the recipient didn't make good use of it.

It was about hope.

Drawing a deep breath, Kirk turned to the empty cot and hoisted himself up. "Alright, let's get on with it."


End file.
